This invention relates to the positive identification of an individual based on three factors of authentication: (1) a biometric signature derived from a body part, (2) a unique position of the body part known only to the individual, and (3) a physical identification token that also states the individual's identity and/or vehicle identity. This system can be used with a vehicle entry system, incorporating contactless tags and sensors specifically used to identify vehicles. Through the utilization of hand, ear, or body part recognition software, and examining the position of operator's body part, and using contactless tags to queue a database, said systems will verify a match (or no-match) between the vehicle and operator.